Chapter 21
Chapter 21 is the twenty-first chapter of Oresama Teacher. Cover Image Hayasaka and Kurosaki Mafuyu sitting backs against each other in a field, laughing. Short Summary The other members of the Yojimbo Club arrive, including the club leader. Mafuyu (as Natsuo) fights them off, and tells the club leader about friendship and trust. Just when Mafuyu is about to be attacked from behind, Hayasaka appears to fight with her. They defeated all of the members, and hide behind a crate while Saeki Takaomi and another teacher collect the bodies lying on the floor. The next day, Hayasaka tells Mafuyu to tell him if she's in trouble. Long Summary Back in her Higashi High delinquent days, Mafuyu talks with Kangawa about a comrade of theirs that quit being a delinquent when he got a girlfriend. She asks why; Kangawa states that she could have gotten mixed with trouble and that having more to protect makes you have more weaknesses. He asks for Mafuyu's opinion, but she tells him she's not sure what to think. Back in the present, Mafuyu thinks to herself how she didn't know before. She now knows that he quit because it's unbearable to have someone important to you get hurt because of you. The yojimbo club leader comes towards Natsuo and claims friends will all leave eventually. Mafuyu replies that she'll blame herself and won't make the same mistake of blaming them again. She then wonders why the yojimbo leader distrusts others. He scolds Natsuo and Mafuyu throws a punch but stops its connection. At the moment she readied her fist, the underlings come to protect their leader. Mafuyu tells him that friends exist, for instance, the fact the underlings could take on someone they're scared of. They all then throw down their weapons and fight with just their bodies. Body still throbbing and aching, Mafuyu almost is hit from behind by an underling. But a recovered Hayasaka comes and kicks him away. Mafuyu looks at Hayasaka, getting teary eyed. She yells at him about protecting him and his getting stronger. Flustered, Hayasaka tells her he never wanted to be protected in the first place and that enjoys fighting. He finally tells her she can't do everything by herself, and that no one can protect but he can at least have her back. Mafuyu gets slightly emotional inside and tells Hayasaka she's counting on him. When they finish, exhausted, Hayasaka accidentally calls Natsuo Mafuyu. He gets embarrassed, tells Natsuo the two are alike, and that he likes hanging out with them. As Mafuyu blushes with happiness, Hayasaka adds that Natsuo is "cool". She brings the compliment back to Hayasaka when Takaomi and a student come to take the yojimbo club members away. The next day, Hayasaka finds Mafuyu with bandages on her head. She makes an excuse that she fell off her bike. Hayasaka talks with Mafuyu and has a mental flashback. He runs with the letter in his hand, feeling like his heart was going to stop. And he doesn't ever want to feel like that again. Characters * Kurosaki Mafuyu * Kangawa Kouhei (flashback) * Hayasaka * Saeki Takaomi Category:Chapters